


Green Eyes

by shojobell



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: It was just going to be another ball. The same as the may they've had since the gates were finally opened.Or so Anna foolishly believed.--Kristanna fic, Anna experiences a bit of jealously when they're attending a ball, Post Frozen 2
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Green Eyes

It was just going to be another ball. The same as the may they've had since the gates were finally opened. 

Or so Anna foolishly believed.

Sure, with every ball, Anna had to talk with the people of Arendelle. She'd have polite conventions with men and women alike. They'd tell her little things that were going on in their lives. She was always happy to listen.

Kristoff did the same thing, here and there. He was opening up more. It made Anna so proud of him to see him doing so. She knew for a fact these parties were not his thing. Dressing up in uncomfortable clothes wasn't his thing either. But he was making an effort and seeing him becoming more comfortable with it made Anna beam.

But this particular night she was not beaming. 

She was standing with her sister, watching a group of women chatting with Kristoff. He was being polite as he always was.

Except one of the women was being a little extra friendly with him.

"Oh, that's so funny, King Kristoff!" The women laughed, almost hissing like a snake.

 _Goodness, who laughs like that?_ Anna thought with a huff, crossing her arms. 

She was trying her best not to look over too much. She really was. Anna trusted Kristoff with all her heart- they were **married** after all - didn't these ladies _know_ that- 

"Are you okay, Anna?" Elsa's worried tone of voice shook Anna out of her thoughts. She turns to look at her. 

"I'm fine, Elsa. Don't worry about me- I'm just going to-" 

Anna glances over at the ladies that Kristoff was talking with again, seeing that one that made the comment moments ago place her hand upon his upper arm. 

If it wasn't for the fact the dress she chose to wear that night wasn't sleeveless, she'd be rolling them up. 

"Anna" Elsa gently nudges her.

"Yes, Elsa?" Anna tried not to sound annoyed, turning back to her sister.

"You aren't jealous, are you? You know you have no reason to be." 

Jealous? Was that the burning feeling inside her gut she was experiencing? Anna forces a laugh. "Don't be-"

Elsa gives her a pointed look. Anna falters under it. "Okay fine, I am!" 

A smile comes to Elsa's face, placing her hand upon Anna's shoulder. "It's okay, Anna, just look."

She looks over again, her heart stops seeing Kristoff looking over her way. She hears him politely step away, crossing the way over to her. She watches with a breath, he looked so handsome tonight. Anna makes a note to tell him and also his personal stylist he needs more deep blues in his outfits.

Once he reaches her, he takes her hand giving it a gentle kiss.

"My Queen"

Anna shudders, having the strongest desire to take him away and have her way with him. 

She steps closer to him, smiling as she laced their arms together. "My King"


End file.
